


Broken

by RandomFluff



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Baby, F/M, Feels, Happy Ending, Hurt, Violence, feels feels feels, moriarty!, suprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFluff/pseuds/RandomFluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry guys this might get to your feels a little bit but it has a happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I promise that my next story will not be sherlolly lol.

"Molly please. Please wake up. You know I can’t live without you, so come back to me. Come back. I need you."  
Sherlock whispered the same words, over and over again, his usually brilliant mind unable to think of anything else other than the image of the love of his life on the ground, curled up and covered in blood,barely hanging on to life.  
As soon as he knew she was missing, Sherlock panicked. How could he be calm when Molly was gone and in danger? He needed her and nobody was taking her away from him. Or at least, that’s what he thought.  
Himself and every single person on the police force who had ever owed Sherlock a favour were out searching for her, eventually tracking her and her captor, none other than Moriarty, down in an abandoned warehouse. The consulting criminal had long since escaped but had left what was left of Molly Hooper to ensure that Sherlock was indisposed for a while taking are of her.  
She seemed so fragile, lying in the middle of the floor, knees tucked up tight to her chest and shoulders hunched. But it was only when Sherlock saw the blood surrounding her that he shut down. So unused to fear, he nearly crumbled when it engulfed him fully. He was too afraid to check her pulse, in case he found out that he had been too late. Molly was almost unrecognisable, bruises covering her entire face, small scratches and cuts as far as the eye could see.  
But then he saw it. Sherlock watched with agonised eyes as her body expanded then retracted in small motions. She was breathing. She was alive! He woke up from his pain filled haze to yell orders at the surrounding officers. She needed to get to a hospital. Now.  
That was yesterday and Molly Hooper still hadn’t opened those hazel brown eyes of hers and looked at him. Nothing had been able to tempt him away from her bedside, food and sleep hardly given a thought when Molly was in pain.  
But then, in a single beautiful moment, she was awake. Blinking in confusion, she turned her head delicately to face him. And she smiled,  
"Sherlock?" Her once vibrant and bubbly voice a shadow of it’s former self.  
"I’m here darling. I’m here. What do you want?"  
"Is…" Molly frowned, coughing slightly as the pain medication stopped being so affective.  
"Here." He lifted a plastic cup of water to her lips, helping to support her head as he tilted it up. After a few swallows she seemed better and again tried to speak.  
"Is the baby ok Sherlock?"  
Those few words startled him, Molly was pregnant? How long had she known? Why hadn’t anybody told him?! Still, he could ask her when she was feeling better, as he was loathe to add to her stress at the moment.  
"Yeah Molls, the baby’s fine. You’re fine. We’re all going to be fine."  
"Good." And then, with a last timid smile, Molly fell back to sleep and Sherlock began to brood.


End file.
